The field of wearable technology and electronic devices relate to clothing and accessories incorporating computing and other advanced electronic technologies. Such wearable electronic devices are becoming more and more popular. For example, recently a swarm of smart watches are coming to market. Such designs often incorporate practical functions and features coupled with purely critical or aesthetic features. Consequently, wearable technology can provide ever-present computing features that interweave technology into the everyday life providing a plurality of functions.
As a typical person goes through his daily routine, he encounters a multitude of items, electronic-based and otherwise, substances and environmental situations that need to be evaluated. Additionally, it is not uncommon to encounter numerous people, known and unknown, perhaps from a plurality of backgrounds and associated languages and cultures. Information about your environment and items and people in your environment may prove very useful. What is needed is wearable technology that can be used to monitor a user's environment, identify items, situations, and/or people of interest and then access a database of information to locate data about the item of interest and present such data to a user.
For example, there is a need for a system that is wearable by a user during his everyday routine where the user can identify an item of interest in his environment and where the system will use an image of the item of interest to search a database and access information about the item of interest. If the item is an electronic device that is controllable (toy, TV, computer, door lock, network server, etc.) the system would identify the device and access associated information (e.g. how to control, access and use the device). If the item of interest is a sign written in a secondary language (relative to the user), the system translates such language and conveys the meaning of the sign to user. Similarly, a user could manually select an item as an item of interest, such as a drone vehicle, and the system would take an image of the drone's product label, access and download the drone's control program to the system's universal controller so that the user's universal controller would then be programmed to control the drone vehicle.
Embodiments of the present invention address such functions.